


You Don't Have to Call Me 'Lord'

by NerdingheimOppa



Category: Samurai Love Ballad
Genre: F/M, Historical, Lemon, Romance, Samurai, Smut, samurai love ballad - Freeform, samurai love ballad party, shingen, takeda - Freeform, takeda shingen - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdingheimOppa/pseuds/NerdingheimOppa
Summary: Based upon Voltage Inc.'s Samurai Love Ballad. Takeda Shingen and his wife indulge their marital desires in a partially cheesy, partially romantic, and partially kinky one-shot. There is sex-- warning.





	You Don't Have to Call Me 'Lord'

Approximate Year- 1542

 

It was merely old news, burned into those of the Takeda Clan that the head cook, [Surname] [Name] of Kyoto, was no longer merely the head cook. But, taken as Lady Takeda to Lord Shingen. They had indeed been wedded, though more privately due to overall reaction of class. It appeared that was a worry. A commoner of Kyoto, coming to Kai and becoming far more than just a poison taster.

 

Poison taster turned to cook, that turned to head cook. And, before she knew it, she was no longer merely a retainer to her Lord, but his Lady. She had no objections, with what she has gone through, this seemed only natural. There was indeed love here.

 

Shingen did not seem to take any of what people said, hateful words, to his decision, if they seemed to find his choice in Lady... unappealing or unfit, as '[he is] a Lord! [He] should marry like it!' or whatever he heard some noble tell him before, in front of his wife, knowing of and/ or hearing of her past.

 

To put it simply, he threatened the man with his sword. And, [Name] was actually the one to tell him to put his katana away, before carefully bowing to the man, and introducing herself as Lady Takeda, with a soft smile. He still doesn't understand her bravery, but at the same time, wishes his wife no other way. She is the woman he married.

 

Despite their marriage, it was a slight surprise, to those who learnt so, that the couple had not bedded. It seemed only tradition or custom, as that is only natural when you love one another, and marry. Also, some retainers, mostly Saizo, were expecting to see a child Takeda running around to and fro. And, were shocked to find they have done no more than, he mark up his wife's neck, which seemed regular since their meeting.

 

But, she knew well why, and kept the decision as such. She was certainly not offended to not 'be bedded'. Even for the time, there were... other methods.

 

Consumption [Tuberculosis] was certainly a fine reason to keep from affectionate heart-rate rising, sheet messing and sloppy moaning. She was still risking getting sick herself by sleeping with him regularly. But, she already told him she would take the illness welcomingly if she ended up with it from loving him. He was deciding.

 

After a nice long day of work, but a soothing rest in the bath, Shingen walked into the bedroom, surprised to see he was done before his wife. Not the bath, with his day, as she was not there. He walked over to bedding set out on the floor, stretching before sitting down, his sleeping wear, a plain white kimono under-layer, hugged his shoulders, though daring to fall off, as his long, red hair was pulled back gingerly, resting against his back.

 

He was glad, though, to see her walk into his room, sighing gently and rubbing her shoulders. She muttered something softly, he recalling the word 'dishes'. Despite being the Lady of the Clan, she still seemed to argue to do her old job, cooking for those of the clan, as they all seem to adore her cooking. Thankfully, it appeared she took a bath as well, walking in with her bed clothes as well on.

 

"[Name], come here." He called, shifting on the bedding and moving his arms to a grabbing position, ready to scoop her up and cradle her to his chest. She seemed to nod, shutting the sliding door, leading to the vacant outdoor hall, and padding over to him, leaving her sandals by the door.

 

"Of course, Milord." She answered after bending down slightly to set her shoes down, walking over to him. In moments, she was eased into his arms, he holding her carefully to his chest. She could see the slightly worried, but happy smile on his face, one might even call it a sad smile.

 

"How are you feeling? I didn't get to see you after dinner." His voice, soft and whisper-like, considering the fact it was lights out. Everyone was turning off lanterns, finishing baths and putting out small fires. His long, slender fingers started to work through the slightly wet knots left to her hair from an obviously quickened bath.

 

"A little bit tired, but quite fine, nonetheless. Thank you for asking, Milord." It was only custom to refer to him that way, he frowned slightly at her response. He was glad she was fine.

 

"[Name], we're alone. You don't have to call me 'lord' and 'milord'. We are alone, call me my name." He hummed softly, pressing his fingertips slightly against her scalp, knowing she enjoyed it. As his right hand made work of her hair, slowly tending to the strands as well as her scalp. He teasingly eased his hand up her sleeping kimono, not afraid to do some... exploring.

 

"A-alright. Sorry, Shingen." She said gingerly, making a smile tinge at his lips. He liked the sound of that, much more than 'Lord'. Though, 'Milord' he was sort of iffy with, at the moment. It was his wife, different than that of his retainers or maid staffing. She relaxed against his shoulder a bit, closing her eyes slightly, though jumping once feeling his fingertips of his left hand rubbing her inner thigh by her waist.

 

"Ah. Sorry, myself." Coinciding his actions, his smile was a teasing, taunting and, almost, eager smile. He obviously wished to do more than claim her title as his wife, but he was holding mixed feeling for such things. "May, I...?" When she nodded, he grinned.

 

This has happened before. Actually. It is clean, enough. Safe for her to have a less likelihood of getting sick, and made it equally pleasurable. He hoped that last one. She seemed to enjoy it. His fingers tease her sensitive flesh, purposefully across her entrance, before moving lightly over her clitoris, loving the small sound she made in return.

 

Though, he enjoyed the teasing, he continued. And, slowly, his middle finger entered her, moving around just to loosen her up a bit. She shivered a bit, but leaned against him more.

 

By now, he was actually using his right hand, finding it far easier. Shingen found that using his left was not nearly as easy as his right, so he moved his non-dominant hand to carefully cup her hip and help hold her, gingerly, against his chest, between his legs.

 

[Name] was blushing, resting her head against his left shoulder, hoping to make this a little easier for him. She whispered his name at the feeling of a second finger, his ring finger, pressing into her. With a small exhale, she looked to his sparkling eyes, watching him look to her with a gentle smile.

 

This was very likely what most wives do not, especially not of great samurai, expect when they are bedded by their husband. But, in all honesty, she was just fine with this. There was an illness between them for now, and she could tolerate that. It was indeed her husband's choice whether to take more than a step farther into this.

 

Relaxing her small body against his tough frame, she let him continue his teasing actions. It wasn't sex, as Saizo had corrected her for it, and Yukimura, through a blushing haze, tried to explain sex, before he ran off and hid in the castle's library, too nervous to speak.

 

In all honesty, she expected no more. Her husband was well aware of her brave response, in the willingness, to take on the disease, if she, too, had received it from their love making. She had done what she could in the moment, but she respect his decision. There was a possibility it could harm him to have sex, it can cause him to have another fever or harm himself, and, well, that would shorten his expectancy.

 

Her voice was relatively quiet, as his actions had been more than gentle, slow. Not that she minded, it was still enough for her. She whispered his name under her breath a handful of times. And, though his fingers were slow, his lips feverishly sucked at her neck causing most of her sounds. And, once satisfied, he stopped. Completely. His hand moved from her and near his side for a moment, before taking her own.

 

"Let me see your hand..." He whispered to her, and she relaxed her hand, allowing him to see it. Her bedding kimono was slipped from her shoulders by his other hand, he resting it on the bedding near them, she sitting bare in his arms. She was a little embarrassed, but calm, nonetheless, looking to him for a small amount of recognition, curious why he wanted her hand. 

 

"Shingen--?" She called his name gingerly, looking to him with a slightly confused look. His hand gingerly held hers, though guiding it more of, and she was surprised to see such, but the look in his eye made her question it a little less.

 

"Shh." He whispered at first, giving her a slightly unreadable grin. "Let me teach you..." She was confused at his claim, but understood as his hand led hers to her womanhood. "So you can, when I'm gone..." He told her softly, and it was less of the cynical, oddly childish and teasing gab she thought it was. 'Gone'... He either meant when he is dead, or he is off fighting wars with the Uesugi, Oda or Tokugawa.

 

"Okay..." She whispered back, giving him a single nod of her head and a sad smile. She jumped a bit as he eased her hand at her entrance, whispering into her ear how to do it. One finger first. Slow. Then, an second. Which fingers and why... She knows that now. Though, she was surprised that it was easy to repeat the same actions and feelings as Lord Shingen.

 

"Now... Without me..." He whispered, slowly easing his hand from her own, to which she barely noticed. She was slightly embarrassed to be doing this, especially in front of him, but it felt better to be here with him.

 

She did as he told her, and as he taught her, a small blush enveloping her cheeks. He would whisper soft things in her ear, telling her how to go about continuing in the right way. The small smile, or smirk, of sorts, at his lips, showed his slight enjoyment with this, with teaching her. He knows one day he might not be here for her, and as much as he would love to say, 'Go to Yukimura', he dislikes the thought of another man touching her.

 

Her left hand was pressed to the ground next to his leg, just stabilizing her body as she tried not to lean against him too much. She was actually surprised something like this could be repeated by herself, and feel just as pleasurable. It was hard to keep the same pace of her fingers as Shingen, mostly because of his size compared to her own.

 

"Like this..." He whispered softly, helping her shift her hand. She immediately cried out, blushing and looking to him with an embarrassed pout. "Sorry, sorry~" His voice seemed that of a hum. And, he let her continue, a teasing, though soft grin on his lips. As she did, his nose nuzzled her neck, right along the crook and over his reddish pink bruises left there.

 

"Mmn..." Her small sound was barely audible, rumbling silently from her throat as he continued to whisper to her, and rub and kiss along the crook of her neck. "Ah...!" Still equally as quiet, she gasped, feeling close to her end. "Ah... Harunobu..." It slipped from her lips, without thought as she relaxed in his arms, panting so soundlessly you would think she merely breathing.

 

"Oh...?" Shingen's voice caused her to look to him once more. "'Harunobu'...?" His voice was a gingerly hum, as if teasing her for muttering such a name as she came undone. His eyebrow was raised, but the slight smile on his lips changed the possibly angry tone a wife might think her husband has when she moans out another name but his.

 

"I..." She blushed a bit, surprised by saying so. "I'm sorry... I remember Kansuke used to call you that... He said it was your birth name... It just slipped out." She looked to him, watching the look on his face. He did not appear angry. No, quite the opposite.

 

"Say it again." The small, teasing smile on his lips just seemed to add more to his eagerness to hear her say his birth name and just with the overall atmosphere existing in the room at that moment. The sleeping kimono, that was once threatening to fall, left his shoulders and hung over his hips loosely, happening to separate his waist from her form.

 

"Harunobu..." [Name] whispered, she looking up to his face as she relaxed into his arms. She loved the lively, boyish look that seemed to come with the calling of his name, and how the sweet smile upon his lips seemed to only grow.

 

"Again." His whisper reached her ears clearly as his nose rubbed against the skin behind her ear, before nuzzling against it as well. His lips moved to pepper soft kisses to her skin before her ear, loving the untouched, unscathed nature of it. Just as pure as her words, as she spoke his name.

 

"Harunobu..." She had whispered his name once more and made a soft sound, feeling his soft nipping and nibbling at her flesh, between kisses and whispers. His hands were at her hips, she feeling his soft, yet callused fingertips rubbing over her thighs, teasing the skin that remained untouched.

 

"Ah... Once more..." The sigh that seemed to leave his lips as he nuzzled against her neck was quite sensual. His head turned slightly, his left cheek nuzzling to her own, and rubbing against it slightly, like a tiger with its mate.

 

"H..." She started out, the 'h' sounding like no more than a sighed breath. She shifted in his lap a little, nuzzling her cheek to his and moving to sit facing him, in his lap. "Harunobu." She said it so firmly, yet so strongly, his smile grew at his lips. She was happy to see him so elated, sitting on his thighs and her hands on his thighs as well, to support herself.

 

"Beautiful." He hummed, pressing his lips against her cheek lightly. It seemed he much rather her say his name over and over again, than hearing his pseudonym leave her lips once more. He shifted his hands, setting them against her thighs lightly and rubbing them. "I've made my decision."

 

"Oh?" She looked to him, and felt his hands moving up her thighs to hold her hips carefully. His nod and smile made her smile, a small tinge of color bathing her cheeks. His grip on her hips tightened a bit as he shifted her smaller body as well and fixed his legs, pulling them underneath him now, instead of having them laying out.

 

"It is pitiful for a man to have the woman he loves, to marry her, and do small affectionate acts, but to never bed her..." He started, his gentle smile making her chest tingle with warmness. "And, I call myself 'the Lord of the Takeda'." There was a small chuckle in his tone, after his legs situated and he loosened his grip on her thighs. "Would you mind helping me with the honor of showing you my love...?" His voice was gingerly, low and seductive.

 

"I would not mind..." She whispered back, her cheeks warming a bit as she looked back to his eager, amber eyes, shining. She moved her face, nuzzling her nose to his cheek lightly. She did this a little, before pressing her lips to his cheekbone. The soft tickling of his fingers on her thighs made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

 

"I'm glad." He chuckled a bit more this time, a silently hearty laugh as he rubbed her thighs a bit. As if slightly nervous. "This should be a bit... uncomfortable..." His words were soft, the hands rubbing her thighs once again gripped her hips and helped her over his waist, easing her down on him.

 

"Not too uncomfortable..." She answered him in a gentle whisper, still wishing to do her best to stay silent. It, indeed, was not too painful, probably because they happened to do their little... thing earlier. She moved her hands from placed to his thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, enough to keep her with him.

 

"You good?" He asked, his voice barely over a breath. When she nodded, he did too, shifting slightly and moving his hips slightly to hers. She shivered, trying to get a little more used to the feeling, hanging her head for a moment. "Okay... Move your hips with mine..." His whispering voice sounded in her ear.

 

She nodded her head softly, shifting her legs a little to make it easier on them both. Though blushing and embarrassed, she moved her hips against his, making soft sounds as she did. His hands held her hips, helping her move as well. This position, though sitting was a little awkward, allowed for full movement, and they would be able to switch in seconds.

 

"Harunobu..." She moaned out silently, she gently gripping his shoulders as he held her. Her face nuzzled slightly against his, her soft breaths coming against his ear, and his did the same. A slow pace was enough to start off for her, but he was slightly more eager. He shifted his feet underneath him, making it easier to move his hips to thrust into her.

 

"[Name]... We're laying down." As soon as his voice reached her ears, she felt the soft silky feeling of the bedding below her. Both of his hands were pressed to the bedding, on both sides of her head. He was between her legs, still inside her as her legs were bent next to his hips.

 

A small gasp left her lips as he continued, thrusting a bit quicker. His left hand moved to rub her right thigh gingerly, coaxing her leg around his waist to bring her hips closer to his own. Her left leg only seemed to follow suit and his support changed from his hands to his forearms, his heated breath ghosting over her lips as they laid together.

 

Her fingers now moved to his hair, running through the long strands as his hips met her own roughly. The sounds leaving her throat were loud, pitched and embarrassing, and she was slightly nervous to let them out, but knew her husband would prefer.

 

A hot, burning and twisting feeling tickled at her stomach, making her arch her back a little and cling to him more, her eyes fluttering shut. He seemed to like the small amount of tightening and her grip at his hair, groaning softly and going as quick and rough as his body seemed to allow him. If this is the only time he will get to hold his wife, he will make sure it is the best.

 

"H-Harunobu...!" Her vision hazed to a white for moments as she clung to him, panting heatedly into his ear. With a throaty groan, he seemed to finish as well. It was a hot, bubbly feeling, causing her to gasp lightly.

 

"[N-[Name]..." He gasped out softly, shifting his body to lay her down carefully. She seemed to relax quickly, he moving to lay down besides her. His body eased to the bedding, looking to her as she did he. Both seemed at a loss of breath, trying to catch it.

 

"!" Though she was out of breath, she sat up and shifted to grab something from a box besides the bed. "Take it... Saizo and I made a fresh batch for you today... Take it before you get a fever or a cough fit, okay?" She handed him two tablets, and she added a little more words to her statement. "And, don't worry, we didn't let Yukimura near it, c'mon..."

 

"Thank you..." His slightly exhausted look swapped out for an exhausted but sweet smile, he moving his hand to put the two pills into his mouth and crush them between his teeth, before swallowing. "You are always so caring, and thinking of me... No Samurai deserves a wife so perfect..." his laugh was silent, and dry, he giving her a smile. "Let's lay down."

 

"Yes..." She whispered and eased her body back between the bedding and blanket, feeling an envelope of warm surround her with the arms of her husband looping her. "Goodnight, Harunobu..."

 

"Sweet dreams, [Name]..." He whispered back to her, pressing his lips to her head. She only cuddled to his chest more and fell asleep, he laid like that for a while, petting her hair and, finally, falling asleep an hour later.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, as [Name] served the breakfast to those in the Great Hall, she smiled to everyone. Mostly, to her husband, walking up to his to give him his special breakfast, as he sat on the Dais. He gave her a sweet smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

"So, how was last night?" Saizo's voice seemed to come out of nowhere, startling both the Lady and the Lord, who had known the male for many years. A great surprise for him to be startled. The ninja stood behind her as his wife served him, giving his signature grin. Yukimura at his side gave an innocent look, not understanding.

 

"H-how..?" [Name] muttered, flustering darker than her husband's hair, her eyes darting to her own breakfast, sitting besides Lord Shingen's. She could see the mischief in his eyes, and the confusion in Yukimura's. Oh, bring the innocent boy into this. Note, the great war general was only innocent with one thing... sex. Sadly.

 

"Reasons~ But, how could I not, you two needed it, just with the right nudge~ Took you long enough~ Now, if we can only get the little lord to find a lady, now that would be a miracle~" Saizo laughed, grinning at the three before him. Yukimura flustered and tried to get mad, failing. [Name] was blushing and trying to use Shingen as an embarrassment shield. "So, how was it?~"

 

"Great, especially since [Name] is a huge clinger and name-caller." Shingen noted his wife's and Yukimura's embarrassment, playing on it. Saizo chuckled lightly, ready to poke fun at the lady with them, as she was already a dear friend.

 

"Harunobu!" She gasped, only to be met with the laughing of both Saizo and Shingen.


End file.
